Goodbye Barnacle Boy
by 13matthi
Summary: Spongebob and friends say goodbye to Barnacle Boy. A tribute to Tim Conway, Stephen Hillenburg and Ernest Borgnine


Goodbye Barnacle Boy

*I don't own SpongeBob*

It was an oddly quiet day at the Krusty Krab, not that Squidward minded, Mr. Krabs was in his office counting money while behind the grill stood a noticeably sad Sponge, SpongeBob had been crying all day, sometimes he just lets out little sniffles of sadness but not enough to annoy Squidward.

SpongeBob flipped burgers while tears went down his face and into the patties.

"SpongeBob, SpongeBob!" Squidward kept yelling at the Sponge who hadn't been paying attention until Squidward pulled out a megaphone. "SPONGEBOB THERE IS AN ORDER OF KRABBY PATTIES AT TABLE THREE!" He said sounding very annoyed but this managed to snap SpongeBob out of his state of sadness, well temporally.

SpongeBob handed Squidward a plate with a Krabby Patty who then handed the order to Fred the Fish.

After Fred walked away Squidward heard loud sobbing from the kitchen, he started to get angry when Mr. Krabs entered the kitchen/

"What is all this crying out here?" Mr. Krabs asked, but before SpongeBob could respond, they heard someone yell "This patty is wet!"

Mr. Krabs walked out to find a line of angry customers with soggy patties.

The customers were complaining about their soggy burgers when Mr. Krabs walked up and asked. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What's the problem? I'll tell you what's the problem Krabs! Our patties are soggy! Look!" one of the male fish said showing a tear stained patty to Mr. Krabs

"Huh?" Mr. Krabs then realized what was going on. "SpongeBob!" He yelled as he enters the kitchen to find SpongeBob in a corner, laying on his side crying. "What is with all the tears? You're getting patties wet and the customers are leaving!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, but I'm so sad!" he cried

"Well whatever the problem is you can cry about it after work, now get back to work!" Mr. Krabs ordered

SpongeBob stood up. "Yes Mr. Krabs." He said

"Good now stop crying on me patties." Mr. Krabs said as he walked away

SpongeBob went back to his grill while he sucked the tears up and went back to flipping burgers, this time without making them soggy, but the whole time he was fighting back tears trying not to cry again

Once worked ended Squidward took off while SpongeBob stood at the grill still sucking up tears.

Mr. Krabs walked in and told SpongeBob to go home which he did, however in tears. "What is up with that boy today?" Mr. Krabs said to himself

SpongeBob cried all the way home, once Squidward heard SpongeBob crying he ran into his house and plugged his ears only for SpongeBob's crying to get louder causing the plugs to pop out much to Squidward's annoyance.

When SpongeBob got to his pineapple, Patrick's rock opened and out came a sobbing starfish.

"You've been crying to Patrick?" SpongeBob asked

"Yeah, I can't stop either!" Patrick cried

"Me too Patrick." said SpongeBob and then the two began to cry again

Squidward looked out of his window getting more and more annoyed by the pairs constant crying, but before he could yell at them, he noticed their tears were spreading. "Of course." Squidward muttered to him

SpongeBob and Patrick's tears made their way through Bikini Bottom including Sandy's house.

Sandy while working on an invention noticed water entering her dome. "Huh?" She looked on as her tree dome filled up with water forcing her to put her suit on. "What in tarnation is going on?" She said and then the Tree Dome shattered causing the water to sweep Sandy away sending her to SpongeBob's pineapple

Mr. Krabs looked out his house as it started to get filled up with tears. "What in the?" He looked out the window and immediately figured out what was going on. "SPONGEBOB!" he yelled angrily as he rushed out of his house and to SpongeBob's house.

Sandy crashed into the pineapple then took a few steps back to find SpongeBob and Patrick crying.

"What in tarnation are you two crying about?" Sandy asked then she said "You both broke my tree dome"

"Sorry Sandy, we're just so sad!" SpongeBob said before crying again

"Well stop crying your gonna flood Bikini Bottom." Said Squidward

"But aren't we already under water?" SpongeBob asked

"Yeah." said Patrick

"Just suck up your tears and stop this crying." said Squidward as Mr. Krabs made his way towards them

"Sorry Squidward, we can't help it!" said SpongeBob

"Wait is going on here?" Mr. Krabs said, "You two are gonna flood Bikini Bottom."

"Already pointed that out." said Squidward

"Oh, well stop this crying already." said Mr. Krabs

"We just can't help it, we're sad." Patrick stopped as he tried not to cry again

"Why?" Sandy asked

"We lost another hero." SpongeBob cried

"Who?" Sandy asked

"Barnacle Boy!" Patrick cried

"What?" Sandy asked

"It was all over the news, Barnacle Boy died last night." SpongeBob

"Oh SpongeBob, that's what's been going on?" Sandy asked

"Yeah, he and Mermaid Man were our favorite Superheroes, and now they're both gone!" SpongeBob said before crying again

Sandy looked sorry for SpongeBob and Patrick as did Mr. Krabs, even Squidward looked a little sorry but not my much.

"Well how about this, we'll help you create a memorial for Barnacle Boy." said Sandy

"You will?" said SpongeBob

"Yeah, right guys?" Sandy said looking right at Squidward and Mr. Krabs

"If it'll get SpongeBob to stop crying and running me customers away, I'll help" said Mr. Krabs

"Squidward?" Sandy looked at Squidward who doesn't want anything to do with this so he simply tries to walk away but Mr. Krabs stops him.

"Squidward you get back there and help the young lad out." Mr. Krabs said

"Mr. Krabs I can't put up with their crying any longer." said Squidward

"Then help get them to stop crying, or you're fired!" Mr. Krabs said

"Oh come on." said Squidward

"Unless you want SpongeBob and Patrick to continue to cry and keep you up." said Mr. Krabs

Squidward moaned "Fine, I'll do it." he said

So, through the night Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Squidward helped SpongeBob and Patrick make a memorial for Barnacle Boy and Mermaid Man.

Sandy found pictures that SpongeBob and Patrick keep and puts them in a slideshow on SpongeBob's computer.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward helped find memorabilia from the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy tv show including Mermaid Man's shrinking belt which they wrapped around a bed of flowers on a big piece of wood, SpongeBob and Patrick then laid Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's superhero outfit onto the board which they then nailed to the wood, of course Patrick had the hammer the wrong way and kept hurting himself.

They worked all night into the early morning hours on the memorial and then the next day after finishing up the memorial they carried the memorial to Barnacle Boy's grave which sat right next to Mermaid Man's.

SpongeBob and Patrick laid the memorial which no longer has the outfits on it after Sandy told them that they don't on the board.

SpongeBob folded up Barnacle Boy's uniform and then laid it right in front of the headstone, then SpongeBob placed the hat on top of it after which Patrick laid the flowers around the suit. SpongeBob then folded up Mermaid Man's outfit and laid that in front of Mermaid Man's head stone, after which he laid flowers around the suit.

SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Squidward stood in front of the two graves in silent while SpongeBob and Patrick cried

Other fish began to surround them including Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Pearl and even Plankton all to support SpongeBob and Patrick.

Every fish in Bikini Bottom surrounded the two graves that sat only a few feet from a grave that had the Number 1 on it, and underneath the name "Stephen Hillenburg" was written. In front of that headstone were a hat from the Band Geeks Episode, the instrument Sandy attacked Patrick within that same episode, a plastic Krabby Patty, a Krusty Krab hat, and a jar of Pickles among other things.

A fish began to play military taps while Sweet Victory could be heard in the background.

All fish stood silently with tears in their eyes while they looked at all three graves.

_The winner takes all_

_It's the thrill of one more kill_

_The last one to fall_

_Will never sacrifice their will_

_Don't ever look back on the world closing in_

_Be on the attack with your wings on the wind_

_Oh, the games will begin_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_

_It's ours for the taking_

_It's ours for the fight_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_

_And the one who's last to fall_

_The winner takes all_

The End

_For Ernest Borgnine (1917 - 2012), Stephen Hillenburg (1961- 2018) and Tim Conway (1933 - 2019)_


End file.
